Flame of The Mystery Cat
by Amanika
Summary: Dug out my first ever multi chapter fic, written back in 2003 to 2005. This story was inspired by a picture of Macavity and Bombalurina by fan artist making me think that perhaps there was more to their past than I may have first considered.
1. Flame

**CHAPTER ONE: Flame**

A tiny kitten lay at the side of a busy road on the outskirts of London, mewing pitifully. No one noticed the little scrap of reddish-brown fur, and even if they had they chose to ignore the distressed squeaks and walk on by. It's a cruel world, but that was how the kitten spent the first night of her life, lying unwanted in the gutter.

Her mother had abandoned her there just a few hours before, when she was the only kitten in her litter to be born alive. Her eyes still closed as newborn kitten's are. But perhaps some part of her, the same bit that had made her survive her struggle into the world, pulled her through that first terrible night. Having got this far, the kitten was not going to give up now.

By about 3:00am the traffic had lulled enough for the kitten to drag herself blindly up onto the pavement and find her way to a dark alley where she fell into an exhausted sleep behind some dustbins. The kitten would have died there without any food if it had not been for the events that took place the next morning.

By chance, a passing child found the tiny creature, small enough to fit into her coat pocket. Snuggled in Stacie's anorak, the kitten was safe at last. She could have had a good home with Stacie, whose family were all cat lovers, but sadly this was not what fate had in store for her.

Flame remembered little of the five months she spent with Stacie and her family. But in this time she grew from a tiny bundle of reddish-brown fur to a pretty queen kitten, with a white face and tummy, although it was the red fur that earned the name the family gave her. She was bottle fed for the first few months, but quickly moved on to solid food. Her eyes opened sooner than most kittens too, as if eager to explore the world around her. As with all kittens her eyes were blue at first but soon changed to a dark orange like that of a flickering fire.

But then one terrible day, Stacie's father lost his job; her family had to move to a much smaller flat, which didn't allow pets. Flame was taken to the animal shelter for re-homing. Sadly the shelter was only small and couldn't afford to care for unwanted pets, they were put up for adoption for two weeks, and if nobody took them in that time, they were put down.

During this time Flame understood little of what was going on, she was still only young. But when a week had gone by she realised that Stacie wasn't coming back for her. By the end of the second week she was scared, she had seen both dogs and cats being taken into a room from which they never returned, she didn't fully understand what happened in the room, but she had a sure feeling of danger.

Then it happened, a human came to the cage where Flame had been housed and lifted her out by the scruff of her neck. She wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away from the human, who smelt horribly. The unknown smell, to Flame meant danger, later she would know it as the scent of death!

Flame was overcome with fear, she didn't know what was happening to her but as they headed towards that room, she knew she wasn't going to come out again. In a last desperate attempt she reached out a claw in her own defence, catching it across the human's wrist. It was not a particularly painful scratch but it was enough to make the human drop her in surprise!

Flame twisted in the air and landed on her feet, she didn't wait to see if anyone was coming after her, as soon as all four paws had touched the ground she was away, running for her life.

Flame didn't stop until she could run no more, she flopped, exhausted, under a parked car to rest. Presently, feeling better, Flame ventured out from under the car to see where she was and immediately recognised it. She was back in the road where she had lived with Stacie and her family! Overjoyed, she hurried to the house heading for the back door and her cat-flap. But the cat-flap was gone and a big dog barked from behind the door! Frightened, Flame turned tail and ran back to the parked car.

As soon as she got there, she realised that there was something wrong, there was another cat nearby. Then there was a loud hiss and she briefly glimpsed him, on top of a dustbin. Then before Flame knew what was happening he had thrown himself off the bin, yowling and spitting!

Flame's fur stood on end and with a scream she dashed back under the car where she stood cowering behind one wheel. The cat, a ginger tom, stopped and watched her go, when he was satisfied that she wasn't going to try attacking him, he approached her, fur bristling, tail raised.

"Come out where I can see you." he hissed, terrified, Flame crept out into the sunlight, ears down. As soon as he saw her, the tom relaxed, and then started to laugh! Confused, Flame forgot to be afraid, "Well I don't see what's so funny!" The tom continued to laugh for a minute before composing himself. "To think that I thought _you_ were going to be a threat to my territory," he said between sniggers, "how old are you? A week?"

"Actually I'm five months and two weeks, thank you very much!" said Flame indignantly "Not that it's any business of yours anyway."

"Well on the contrary it _is_ my business, because you're in _my_ territory."

"The last time I was here it wasn't."

"Well, that's because I only got here yesterday."

"Then how come I can't smell your scent round here? All I can smell is that horrible dog who's living in _my_ house!"

"You're not afraid of that stupid brute are you?" scoffed the tom, glad to get the subject away from the fact that he had only arrived two minutes before she had!

"No, he just made me jump a bit, that's all." Said Flame, "What's your name anyhow?"

"Macavity, what's yours?"

"Flame."

"That's a silly name."

"No sillier than yours."

"Oh yeah, well where did your name come from?"

"It's what my old humans always called me."

"Oh, well if we're going by _that_ then you'd better call me Marmalade."

"You mean you have two names?"

"Where have you been? All cats have two names, three actually."

"What?"

"Have you never heard the poem?"

"What poem?"

"Oh, don't make me _recite _it."

"Recite what?"

"It was the only thing that I ever liked about that flea-ridden tribe, they had all these stupid rules, but they explained one piece of cat history that's important to knowing who we are. It was a really dumb poem though, but I thought all cats knew it."

"Well not me, and what tribe?"

"Never mind them, that was months ago. I've been getting along just fine on my own now for ages."

"So how does this poem go and what's all this cat history?"

"It's been going on for thousands of years," Macavity explained, "right back to the ancient Egyptians."

"Ancient what?"

"Oh never mind, the point is it's really old, but all cats have three names, there's a poem that was made up to explain it years and years ago." He started to recite something that he had obviously learned by heart in a low whispering voice,

"_The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter, it isn't just one of your holiday games,_

_You may think at first, I'm as mad as a hatter _("you've got that right," thought Flame, "he's cracked!"), _when I tell you that cats must have three different names_……"

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOTE:** I started this story back in August 2003 and didn't finish it until late 2004/early 2005 (not sure of the exact date). It was my first multi-chapter fic. I am posting the first few chapters and will post the rest when I can. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, though I'm unlikely to make any changes to the text as I wrote it so long ago. I'm not claiming it's any good, enjoy!_

_**CHRACTER AGES:** When I mention the age of a cat in this fic, the best thing to do is multiply it by seven to get an approximate age for the charcter's level of maturity - hope that makes sense!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and The Really Useful Group, this story was created purely for fun by a fan._


	2. Macavity

**CHAPTER TWO: Macavity**

By the time Macavity had finished the poem, Flame had grasped the principles of cat names, the one that 'the family use daily', the one that never belonged 'to more than one cat' and the one that 'the cat himself knows and will never confess'. Indeed she now knew that 'Flame' was the name Stacie's family had given her and she also knew about her third name, as even at her young age she had spent many hours in the 'rapt contemplation' of it. But she had to admit that she really had no second name!

"So how does a cat know their name?" she asked Macavity, "I mean, I don't know how I know my third name but I think that's the same with all cats. But surely someone must have called you Macavity, originally I mean."

"Yeah," he admitted, "the leader of the tribe I mentioned gave me mine, he chooses the names of all kittens there, but I don't need _them_ any more. I would have changed my name but it's really not so bad when you consider the alternative is going through life being called Marmalade!"

"Why did you leave?" asked Flame, her curiosity getting the better of her again.

"If you really want to know, they threw me out, but I never liked it there anyway. I was planning on leaving soon. I get on just fine alone."

"Why did they throw you out?"

"What's it to you?" He snapped,

"Nothing." Flame realised she had overstepped the mark.

"Anyway, I've got things to do," He said airily, Flame didn't dare ask what "see you around!" he began to saunter off,

"Wait!" Flame cried

"What now?"

"You don't know anywhere I could stay tonight do you?"

"I thought you were going back to your precious humans," he said, "believe me, _they're_ not worth the trouble either."

"You mean you don't live with any?"

No, like I said, I get along fine alone, I don't need anyone, human or cat, the street's the place for me." He began to walk off again, but Flame persisted anyway,

"So you're an alley cat?" he nodded, unable to resist the chance to impress her,

"In the fur and flesh."

"Wow, I've never met a real alley cat before, can you teach me to be one?" Flame was eager. Macavity considered it for a minute, normally he would have said no instantly without thought, but he was enjoying this new-found admiration, "I though you had humans to go to?"

"No, I haven't seen them for two weeks, that was my old home," she pointed with a paw, "but now they're gone and there's that dog there. They took me to this place with big cages, but I escaped…"

"Yeah, yeah," he cut her off, "don't bore me with the details. I'm not telling you my life history, so don't bother with yours. I'll teach you, how long have you been on the street?"

"Just today."

"Oh brother, he groaned "this could take some time. Let's start by getting you a _proper_ cat name."

"How do we do that?"

"Follow me!" he said, leading her off down the street.

They walked in silence for a while, soon Flame stopped recognising where they were, "Where are we going anyway?" she asked,

"To meet a friend of mine." He said shortly,

"Who?"

"Oh just a tom I happen to know from my old tribe."

"I thought you said you hated them?"

"I do, but Tug's not so bad, and he owes me a favour anyway."

"So what's he got to do with getting me a name?"

"Well I thought I'd ask him if he could get you named by the tribe leader, as much as I despise the idea it's the only thing I can think of. But I can't exactly saunter in there and ask him myself, I was outcast from that tribe for life. And that's another thing, only you and Tug will know you're with me, if you mention me at all then Tug will get outcast too. He'd be better off without them anyway but he likes it there for some unfathomable reason."

"So what do I say?"

"Not a lot, just let Tug do the talking. He'll spin them some story about you being abandoned by your humans and wanting to join the tribe, all you have to do is agree. When they ask your name, play it dumb and pretend you don't understand about the three names of a cat, but when they explain it say you'd like a proper name. And, if all goes according to plan, the leader will name you. Then you wait until dark and Tug will find you and bring you back to meet me. Then we'll slip away into the night and nobody will miss you until the morning."

"What happens then?"

"Who cares, we'll be long gone from there."

They carried on, talking about each other. Flame soon discovered that Macavity was only ten months older than her, One year and three months to be precise. She was surprised, she knew he wasn't an adult cat by his size and his attitude, but she'd though he was probably a teenage kitten at least, as he was tall for his age although not yet fully grown. Also, the way he talked was quite adult, using longer, more complicated words than most kittens. In fact, he was very well spoken, she would have expected an alley cat to talk much more roughly, and perhaps with an accent.

Macavity, despite saying he didn't want to know her life story couldn't help being intrigued by Flame. However he was too proud to go back on his word and ask about her past. Besides that would then bring up the question of his own and he would end up having to tell her why he had been outcast from the tribe and how he had been abandoned by his mother at birth. No. All that was behind him now, he got along well on the street and what he did not have he could get for himself. Independence, he loved that word, and as long as he was here then it was exactly what he had, he wanted for no one.

So why had he decided to let Flame stay then? Perhaps it was that although he could look after himself, life did sometimes get a little lonely, or maybe he liked her admiration, whatever it was she was with him now and here _he_ was, heading back to his old tribe just for the sake of getting her a name.

They walked on in silence for a while; each lost in their own thoughts. Macavity led the way without really thinking about it; he had travelled this way enough before he had been outcast. He led the way through a side street and across a busy road. Upon turning a corner they came upon another kitten, who looked about the same age as Macavity, coming in their direction. He didn't see them and Macavity took the chance to whisk Flame back around the corner.

"Stay here." He whispered,

"What is it?" Flame had sensed the urgency in his voice,

"We're nearing the Jellicle Junkyard."

"The what?"

"The Jellicle Junkyard, the Jellicles are my old tribe, they live in an big Junkyard just a street away from here. Did you see that tom round the corner?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"That's Alonzo, he's a few weeks older than I am. Let's just say that we never really saw eye to eye. If he sees you with me he's bound to smell a rat when you turn up at the junkyard later with Tug."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"One of us will have to avoid him and I suggest that it should be you, the less cats from the tribe you meet, the better. So if you cross the road and wait for me at the corner on the other side, then I can walk past Alonzo and assure him I'm just passing through the area."

"Ok, so I wait for you on that corner over there?"

"That's right, now GO!" Flame hurried across the road and reached the other side just as Alonzo rounded the corner.

As soon as he saw Macavity, Alonzo bristled his fur and laid back his ears, "What are you doing back here?" he hissed, Macavity stopped and smirked at the black and white tom,

"Manners, Alonzo that's no way to greet an old, _acquaintance_ shall we say."

"Just get outta here Macavity."

"What's the hurry, I'm just passing through."

"Stay away from the Junkyard, you're not welcome here."

"We'll I judged that by your greeting, and don't worry I have absolutely no intention of coming anywhere near your despicable little hell hole." Macavity's fur began to bristle, he flexed his claws.

"You heard me, just stay away."

"It's a free city, I have as much right to be here as you do."

"Is that a challenge?" Alonzo unsheathed his own claws,

"Temper Alonzo, what _would_ Deuteronomy say if he found a tribe kitten fighting in the street with an outcast like me?" Alonzo's claws disappeared,

"Just stay away." He hissed

"Like I said, passing through isn't a crime, and you can tell Cassandra from me that I didn't take her diamond collar." With that he turned on his heel and headed across the road. Alonzo stood there for a minute looking worried, should he tell Deuteronomy that Macavity was back in town? No, he decided that he would keep this confrontation to himself unless anything actually happened. Besides, volunteering the information would mean having to tell the tribe leader that he had sneaked out of the Junkyard without permission to practice his hunting.

Macavity joined Flame at the corner, "Phew," he said, "things could have got ugly there, he challenged me to a fight. Luckily I managed to avoid the confrontation. Now come with me, we need to find Tug." He led the way up a drainpipe and on to a roof, where they could look down on the Jellicle Junkyard.

Flame looked down, she could see many cats scattered around the large place, which was surrounded by high fences with a large gate, permanently rusted open. It was full of scrap, she could see an old car in one corner and a massive tractor tyre. The centre however was devoid of anything, leaving a clear space where she could see a group of kittens playing tag. "There's Tug." Said Macavity, pointing to a black kitten with leopard type markings.

"So how do we get in?" she asked "You're not exactly gonna saunter in there and talk to him are you?"

"We've got a secret signal." Macavity explained, he took a piece of mirrored glass from inside a blocked up chimney pot and carefully positioned it so it was reflecting the sun's rays straight down into the Junkyard. Then with a quick flick of his paw he turned the beam on to Tug, taking it away almost instantaneously. They saw the tom put a paw to his eye in surprise and look up at the rooftops, Macavity made the sun flash on the glass three times before putting it away. "Come on! " he said to Flame and pulled her away back to the ground.

Down in the Junkyard, Rum Tum Tugger had seen the light flash in his eye, in fact how could he fail to miss it? He was now seeing a purple splodge where the light had been. He has seen the mirror flash three times too; it was the signal from Macavity to meet him at their secret entrance to the Junkyard, a gap in the fence. He excused himself from the game with his friends by saying he had something in his eye and hurried to meet Macavity.

Tug arrived at the meeting place to find not only Macavity but also a queen kitten, who he did not know. "Hey Mac!" he said,

"Tug!" Macavity butted heads with Tug in greeting and the two of them rolled around in a play fight. This was the first time Flame had ever seen Macavity act more his age. After a minute, Macavity remembered his manners and introduced her. Introductions over and he got straight down to the point of why he was here. Tug agreed with his friend that it was the only way to get Flame a proper cat name, and after a bit of thought he agreed to help them out.

* * *

_Second chapter, hope you like. Excuse for my bad writing: I was four years younger when I wrote it! I do enjoy writing about charcters as kittens though! Enjoy!_

_Oh, and if you're wondering as yet why the T rating, there's quite a lot of violence, death and some swearing in some of the later chapters, just so you're forwarned._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and The Really Useful Group. This story created for fun by a fan._


	3. Jellicle Cats

**CHAPTER THREE: Jellicle Cats**

Tug helped Flame through the gap in the fence; they had left Macavity and would be meeting him back there at midnight, by which time Flame should have a proper cat name. Tug led her behind the big tyre and told her to wait there, then he headed back out into the centre of the Junkyard. The other kittens welcomed him back into the game.

"What took you so long Tugger?" asked a grey and white tabby tom,

"Well," said Tug "when I went to get that bit of grit outta my eye, I kinda found more than I bargained for."

"What on earth are you talking about?" said the tabby,

"Well Munk, it's hard to explain. I got the grit outta my eye no trouble, but then I met this other cat?"

"What?" Munkustrap (the grey tabby) exclaimed,

"Do you mean a cat we know or what?" asked a dark Siamese,

"No, I'd never seen her before."

"So now it's a _she_?" said the Siamese, "Tugger, is this some kind of joke?"

"No jokes Cassandra, I'm serious."

"What?"

"Look over there if you don't believe me!" Tug pointed to the tyre where Flame emerged shyly, he ran over to greet her and let her over to the gob-smacked kittens.

"Hello." She ventured. After an awkward silence Munkustrap recovered himself enough to reply to the greeting.

"Hi," he said looking a little dazed "I'm Munkustrap, Tugger's brother."

"Who's Tugger?" Flame wasn't bluffing this time, she was really confused. Munkustrap turned to Tug, "You mean you never even introduced yourself?"

"Sure I did." He shot a meaningful glance at Flame,

"Oh, _he's_ Tugger!" she exclaimed "Sorry, he introduced himself as Tug to me and when you called him Tugger I didn't twig."

"Well that's all right then." said Munkustrap, "I suppose I'd better introduce you to everyone else. As I said before, I'm Munkustrap, Tugger's brother, his _full_ name is Rum Tum Tugger. This is Cassandra," he indicated the Siamese kitten, "and this is Jellylorum." this time he pointed to a mixed breed queen who appeared to be a little older than he was. "These two," he said pointing this time to a pair of black and white mixed kittens, a queen and a tom, "are the twins, Coricopat," he indicated the tom "and Tantomile." He pointed to the queen. "This is Grizabella," Grizabella was an older queen kitten with silver-grey fur, "and this," he said pointing to a black and white tom hurrying up to them as he spoke, "is my other brother, Alonzo."

"Hi!" said Alonzo, then he did a double take when he realised that he had no idea who he was saying hi to. "Who on earth are you?"

"She's just arrived," Munkustrap explained "Alonzo, this is…um…" he turned to Flame, "what is your name anyway?"

"My humans called me Flame."

"Yeah yeah," said Tug, playing along, "my humans call me Buzzy, but what's your proper name?"

"What do you mean my _proper_ name?"

"Never mind that for the moment," said Munkustrap "why exactly are you here?"

"I was abandoned by my mother when I was just a day old, but then my humans came along, they cared for me and looked after me, and gave me my name. But then one day they went away and left me, I've been wandering ever since. I came in here looking for a place to stay and I met Tug." Flame explained, it was as close to the truth as she could get, she didn't like the idea of telling too many lies.

"Well I think you'd better tell your story to the adults," said Munkustrap "Tugger, go and get Dad, I don't know why you didn't take her straight to him in the first place." Tug ran off in the direction of the tyre, "Our dad's the tribe leader," Munkustrap explained to Flame, "he'll decide if you can stay or not."

"Don't worry," Cassandra reassured her "Deuteronomy's pretty easy going about letting stray kittens stay with the tribe. Tug, Munku and Lonz are his kittens but both me, Jelly and Grizabella were adopted into the tribe when we were tiny."

"What about the twins?"

"You see the ginger tabby tom over there, well he's their dad, and their mum is the queen he's talking to."

Just then Tug came bounding back, puffing behind him was large adult tom whose fur was greying in places. Tug introduced him, "Flame, this is my Dad, Deuteronomy."

"I'm pleased to meet you sir." Said Flame. Deuteronomy smiled down at her and she immediately felt at her ease. "So what's all this I hear about you wanting to join the tribe then?" Flame explained her 'story' to the old cat.

After hearing what she had to say, Deuteronomy said he saw no reason why she shouldn't join the tribe but explained that all adopted cats had a trial period of two weeks before being initiated. Not knowing of course that she would be gone by the morning. But he said that no cat should be without a proper name and agreed to name her straight away.

* * *

_Ok, if you're still with me and havn't got bored yet that's the third chapter. Although I've written this in it's entirity I only intend to post one more chapter for now. Positive reviews or at any rate anything other than just bad ones (even if it's none) will encourage me to post the rest, but I've never shown this fic to anyone before and am a bit scared of subjecting it in it's entirity if it turns out to be terrible! So a taster of what readers think first would be great._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Really Useful Group._


	4. A New Name and A New Life

**CHAPTER FOUR: A New Name and A New Life**

Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. However, if you had the same powerful night vision of a cat then you may have seen one, slipping noiselessly around the back of a big junkyard and disappearing into the shadows. If you had waited a bit longer you may have seen the same cat coming back along the street, accompanied by another, smaller one. They reached an alleyway where they climbed up a drainpipe, and then they were away, like two shadows across the rooftops.

Macavity had taken the red queen as soon as she had met him by the gap in the fence, having said a quick goodbye to Tug and thanking him for his help, they left the area and were almost a mile away by the time he allowed a rest.

"Sorry for making you run for so long Flame," he said "but we had to get away before daybreak." He looked up at the sky, which was beginning to go pink in the dawn light. "We just made it in time." He said.

"That's ok," she said "but aren't you forgetting something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh yes you are, _Marmalade._" Macavity realised what she meant, "Of course," he said "what did they name you?"

"Bombalurina."

"Bombalurina." He said, trying it out, "It suits you."

"Thanks."

"But there's something missing."

"What?"

"You need something to define between Flame, the old you, and Bombalurina, the new you. Here, put this on." He took the spiked collar from around his own neck and handed it to her.

"But this is your collar Macavity, I can't take it."

"You can and you will," he insisted "it's a gift from me. Besides it marks the start of something new for me too, it was the collar I was given in that tribe. Now it marks the end of Macavity the outcast Jellicle and the beginning of the new me, Macavity: The Mystery Cat."

"Ok then." Bombalurina took the collar and put it on. "Thanks Macavity," she smiled, "it fits!" Macavity grinned back, openly pleased that she liked it. "I've just one question though," she said, "why 'The Mystery Cat'? I mean, it sounds great but what's such a mystery about you?"

"I was thinking it over yesterday," he explained "it's who I am now. I may not be much at the moment but I'm going to learn to fight and I'm going to grow up tough on the streets. Then when I'm older I'm going to start a gang, not some silly tribe, but a tough gang of fighting street cats."

"Right, but that still doesn't explain the mystery bit."

"It won't be my only name, I'll be known as 'The Hidden Paw' and I'll operate all over town like the human Mafia. I'll be invincible and on one will be able to touch me for anything. I was blamed for lots of things back in that tribe, it was a case of give a pollicle a bad name and hang it! Now I'll do exactly as I please and no matter where the evidence points I shall never be blamed. I thought up this poem,

'_When the foreign office find a Treaty's gone astray,_

_Or the Admiralty loose some plans and drawings by the way,_

_There may be a scrap of paper in the hall or on the stair,_

_But it's useless to investigate – _Macavity's not there!

_And when the loss has been disclosed, the Secret Service say:_

_It _must_ have been Macavity! – But he's a mile away._'

I'll be a master criminal and nobody will be able to find me." He laughed.

Bombalurina laughed with him, the prospect sounded scary but she liked the idea of a big gang, Macavity's plans sounded a little far fetched but she was sure it wouldn't really turn out like that. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to go around killing people, he was just going to live the real life of an alley cat and for that she knew you had to be ruthless. Stealing was nothing new to cats; she herself had stolen chicken and cream from the fridge in Stacie's house in the past. And when it was for survival on the streets it was hardly stealing anyway.

As a kitten she could understand the desire to be powerful and to think of that sort of exciting life was nothing more than adventure beckoning. It would involve cheating and lying, but she could cope with that, after all she had just completely deceived a whole tribe of cats and then disappeared into the night. She could justify it in her mind and growing up looking after herself on the street sounded like fun. Being your own boss, that was what it was all about.

If she could have seen into the future then perhaps she wouldn't have made up her mind to stick with Macavity then and there. But for now he had been good to her and she wanted to share in his prospect of a new life away from rules and restriction. Weather Macavity himself knew how it would end up at that stage, one can only guess, but even in all his talk of it to Bombalurina he did not let on his full intentions.

* * *

_Ok, that was the last chapter I'm submitting for now. Posative feedback will encourage me to post the rest. This is simply a safeguard for me as I have little confidence in my own writing. If I get a few (or even just one) good review I will know I am safe to post the rest. However, if I get no reviews then I will probably still eventually post the rest as none is still better than bad, at least it will mean no-one absoloutely hates it. I don't claim to be any good and can only hope you enjoy it._

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **_I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG._


	5. Three Years On

_Wow, I got some positive feedback (thank you very much to my reviewer) and call me fickle but one good review was all I needed, here's the rest of the fic, enjoy!

* * *

_

**CHAPTER FIVE: Three Years On**

Time passed and three years later two cats sat on that very same rooftop where Macavity had first told Bombalurina about his plans for a new life. One was a tall queen with unusually red fur and a white face and bib that ran the length of her stomach. The other was also tall for his age and had fur that was ginger in colour and longer than that of an average cat. They were watching the sun, rising over the city skyline and each had a paw around the other.

It was a peaceful scene and one of the only times when the real beauty of the city was revealed. However, the moment was spoilt when a moment later they were joined by another cat with calico markings.

"Macavity?" he spoke with a strong cockney accent (_which_ _I am not skilled enough to write in so readers will have to use their imagination_), born and bred in London, Mungojerrie had been one of the first cats to join the band of the mystery cat. He was a year younger than Macavity and had gladly given up his old life of sleeping in a damp cellar at night and avoiding the local dogs during the day to enjoy the prosperity that the band had revelled in upon starting out on this venture.

At first the older cat ignored him but he persisted, "Macavity, it's urgent!" Macavity swung around, silhouetted against the dawn sky and glared at Mungojerrie.

"Damn it Mungo! Can't Bomba and I spend five minutes alone?"

"Sorry Boss, but we got a situation."

"Then handle it."

"We tried."

"For Heaviside's sake, I thought I could trust you in charge just for five minutes so Bomba and I could be on our own. How long have you been with me now?"

"Two years and eight months." Mumbled Mungojerrie, he looked at Bombalurina for help and addressed her. "Look I'm really sorry Bomba, I know you and Mac don't get much time to yourselves, especially lately but I wouldn't have come if I didn't think he was needed. If we could handle it ourselves we would. It's more than me job's worth to disturb you but more than my life's worth not to." Bombalurina looked over at Macavity with pleading eyes. He softened and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"It's low trying to appeal to my better nature through the love of my life, but if it's that serious then I supposed I'd better come and address the problem. My apologies Bomba." Macavity turned and began to descend from the roof followed by Bombalurina and flanked by Mungojerrie.

When they arrived on the ground they were met by six other cats, all strays like themselves and all members of Macavity's roving criminal band. Yes, they were criminals, they lived by stealing and deceit but as a rule bothered no one without good reason. There were nine of them in all, including Bombalurina and Macavity himself. Their relationship towards one another had changed over the years, they were now in one which they were both very happy with, love. Things had gone well for them over the last few years and they had settled well into their new life.

Mungojerrie, the cockney calico, was Macavity's second in command, craftier then he looked, he was a good-natured sort of cat with a healthy respect for his leader. An excellent thief and very good on bigger jobs. He was well liked and he enjoyed his work, having a rather more mischievous side to his nature. He was also very streetwise, a skill that cannot be learnt and extremely important for a stray cat.

After Mungojerrie came Longfang, a black and brown cat with big muscles and a single tooth that had grown down from his top jaw like that of a sabre tooth tiger, so earning him his name. Then there was Nathina, a pure-bred, pure white Persian with long fluffy fur, she was ok as long as you stayed on her right side but she and Bombalurina had never really seen eye to eye. Next was Greyburn, a strong if stupid cat who was used mainly for getting in places where they were not welcome. Then there was a brown and grey tabby called Frisk who hardly ever spoke, he was small and was often the one sent in through small gaps to open the way for the others through another entrance. Then Sacha, a black and white queen who was very light of paw, usually sent out to steal food for the band, she was a friend of Bombalurina's. Finally there was Vince, he was the youngest, barely out of kittenhood but a tough nut all the same.

That was Macavity's band, as you can imagine they were a motley bunch of felines with little morals, but they were ruled by a rod of iron, for Macavity hated disorder and disobedience, and whilst he may not of been the toughest looking or even the strongest, he was cunning, clever and slick. Not one of them could match him in a fight.

As you can see by the various descriptions they spent a lot of time staling and breaking into human's houses, however they only stole what they needed to survive and what they could use to trade with the dogs by the docks. This was how they made their living, Macavity planned the operations with precise care and attention to detail. Sometimes they met with resistance and then they did what they had to do. They could all fight, even Bombalurina, she worked like the rest of them although she did get slightly more respect. She was tough too, and was a confident cat who none dared to cross. She could beat any of them in a fight except Macavity who was an undisputed and unchallenged leader.

As soon as they arrived on the ground the problem became obvious; they were faced by six cats, two adult toms, one queen and three kittens. They looked ready to defend their territory at all costs, ears laid back, fur bristling. Even the youngest of the kittens was eager to protect his home.

Macavity quickly assessed the situation, then in a moment one paw shot out and he grabbed Mungojerrie by the scruff of his neck and yanked the younger cat towards him. "You called me away for _this_?" he hissed, "Even without Bomba and myself we still outnumber them, can't you count, fool?" Mungojerrie dared to reply as respectfully as he could

"I'm sorry boss, but they really look as if they mean business, and what with Sacha's injury and Frisk's bad leg…" his voice trailed into silence at Macavity's glare.

"Half of them are only about a month old, Heaviside damn it! If you can't even manage to take them on!"

"I'm sorry boss, the situation seemed worse then."

"You mean you panicked?"

"No boss, never!" Macavity gripped the squirming feline tighter and began to dig his claws in. "Alright!" squealed Mungojerrie "I panicked Macavity, I'm sorry!" Macavity dropped the squirming bundle to the ground and looked at it with distaste,

"Good." Then he straightened up and snapped his fingers and began issuing orders in a crisp curt manner, "Right, form a ring around them, you know the drill, MOVE! If you meet with resistance then deal with it." The band jumped to attention and carried out the orders quickly. Within seconds the six cats were surrounded, one of the toms lay dead on the ground. He had dared to retaliate and had been killed by Longfang.

Macavity paced into the centre of the circle and kicked out at one of the cowering kittens. Bombalurina turned away, she could never bear to watch when it came to this. Macavity had been doing it more and more lately, he used to simply chase away any other cats who got in the way of his business but now he preferred to do it this way, killing any who resisted. He addressed the two adults standing protectively in front of the kittens.

"Listen to this because it's your last chance if you don't want to end up like him." Macavity indicated the dead tom, lying on the ground, before continuing, "It's quite simple, you have two options, join my band or die." This made Bombalurina gasp, she had never seen him do this before. Normally if they refused to join him he would run them out of town and only kill those who tried to fight. Now he was offering them death or joining the very felines who had killed one of their own. Bomba hid her face in her paws and quietly left the ring. She hid behind a wall and sobbed, it had never come to this before.

Both the adults refused point blank to join the cat who's allies had killed their friend and the three kittens never got the option as their lives were, at that age ruled by their parents decisions. Macavity was quite happy to do his own dirty work, it was done quickly and cleanly and a moment later he was sitting washing his paws as if nothing had ever happened. Geryburn and Nathina were sent to dump the bodies in the river.

Bombalurina dried her eyes and came back into the alleyway where everything had taken place. She swallowed and bravely went to talk to Macavity, "You, you've never done that before," she stammered "why? What did they ever do to you?"

"They were a threat, Bomba."

"Not so much a threat as all that surely?" Macavity couldn't look her in the eye, how could he explain why he had done it? How could he tell her that he had killed in cold blood just because he had felt the power and the thrill of exerting that power on others? He turned away from her and made for a high rooftop, stopping briefly to tell Mungojerrie that they were making camp there that night and that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

For the first time in his life, Macavity felt remorse over what he had just done. But then he had never done anything like it before, in the past he had always been able to justify his actions in his own mind. He felt angry and confused at the same time, he thought back to when he had been a Jellicle, all those years ago. The feelings of resentment brewing inside him had first stemmed from his time there.

He had made a few mistakes and then everyone became prejudiced against him, he got blamed for everything. None of his friends would talk to him, except Tug. Tug had at least stuck by him, but only when the others weren't around. This was because Tug had known what Macavity knew, that half the things that had happened were not his fault, there really had been prejudice. But soon Macavity could no longer take the sneering and snide remarks or constantly getting blamed whenever the tiniest thing went wrong. He had decided that if they all thought he was bad the he may as well prove them right. So he had become what he was and been outcast for it.

Remembering this, and thinking back to the thrill of killing he had experienced he decided that he didn't have to justify it. Not to anyone, not even Bomba, not even himself. He was Macavity: The Mystery Cat, the Hidden Paw, the very Napoleon of Crime! He didn't have to have a reason to kill a few cats who refused to join his band, from now on he would rule by fear and any who didn't like it could face him or die.

He laughed out loud and sauntered down from the rooftops in high sprits. He was greeted by a worried looking Mungojerrie, "Ah, Mungo," he said giving his second in command a rather evil smile, "I trust everyone is settled for the night and that my orders have been carried out _without question_?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good, good, where's Bomba?"

"Over there Boss, but we still have a small problem."

"How small?"

"Small, furry and kitten sized Boss."

"What?"

"The three kittens that were with the cats you killed, what do you want us to do with them?"

"Where are they at the moment?"

"With Bomba and Sacha Boss, they seem to be getting quite attached to them."

"WHAT?" Macavity's bad temper returned, "Listen Mungo, from now on we show no mercy, so I don't expect to arrive to find a couple of damn queens playing _nursemaid_ to captives!" he stormed over to where Bombalurina and Sacha were playing with the kittens. He grabbed all three by the scruff of their necks and handed them over to Mungojerrie, "Drown them in the river Mungo."

"Are you sure Boss, you're not having them join the band?"

"Not if it turns my queens into sympathetic, empty headed, weak mothers! Give them to Nathina to drown, she's not so _sentimental_ by any means." Mungojerrie took the kittens away leaving Macavity and the two queens alone.

"Mac?" Bombalurina looked at him tentatively,

"What?" he snapped

"Nothing." She lowered her eyes, unable to tell him what she thought, mixed feelings of horror, fear, hatred and love surged through her mind. Sacha got up and left muttering "Sorry Boss." Leaving Macavity and Bombalurina to work out their problems.

What was said between them nobody ever knew, but Bombalurina left, crying quietly and Macavity was especially bad tempered for the next few days, but gradually life went on, they patched up the relationship, and things continued as they always had.

* * *

_I hope the age thing makes sense now the fic's moved on in time. Just times it by seven and it should hopefully make sense. (Bomba is about 21 in cat years now)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG_


	6. The Massacre

**CHAPTER SIX: The Massacre**

Time went on and Macavity's reputation spread, soon it preceded him wherever he and his band went. The killing of those who dared to oppose him was notorious, Bombalurina still didn't like it any the more. The other members of the band seemed to just have got used to it, even Sacha! But she just couldn't, every time it happened she never watched, and every night on a day it happened she would plead with him not to kill again. But he no longer listened to her, drawn on by power and resent for his old tribe, Macavity aspired to worse and worse crimes. Their relationship towards one another changed, they both acted much more coldly towards one another, they still were an item but there was less love involved and it was more about sex. They would flirt with each other, not in a silly giggly way but in a sensual sexy manner, which Bomba adopted when talking to any tom. She became a much harder character and a fierce feminist, her past innocence as a kitten forgotten.

However, she still couldn't take the killing, no matter how hard she was, and she still begged Macavity to stop, and still he would not. Then one day everything came to a head.

It was a cold day in October and Bombalurina had just arrived back from the docks where she and Mungojerrie had been doing the week's trading with the dogs that lived there. When they stepped into the old warehouse that Macavity was currently using as a base it was quiet and empty. The rest of the band, which had grown considerably in the last few months with the new 'join us or die' regime, were out and so was Macavity himself.

Bombalurina stretched out on a pile of cushions which they had got from an earlier trade with the dogs and closed her eyes. Mungojerrie dumped the box of luxury goods he was carrying and sat down next to her. "You alright Bomba?" he asked, with genuine concern in his voice, she sighed, wondering if she could trust Mungo with her feelings.

"Not really." She replied, "I bet he's out on another bloody killing spree!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? The everlasting cat? Macavity, you bozo."

"Oh, right. You don't like it when he…?"

"No, nobody in their right mind should like killing that much. Don't tell me _you_ enjoy it, I've seen the way you turn away from the scene when he's not looking and I know you always hand the kittens over to Nathina because you can't bare to drown them yourself."

"No I don't like it, I'd leave if I had a choice, to tell you the truth. I've been thinking it over for a while, but he'd kill me if I left I know, he'd hunt me down. You, you won't tell him I said that will you?"

"No, he and I have plenty of secrets in our relationship, one more won't make much difference. I don't even love the guy any more, I'm with him out of fear, that, and _pity_! It's like, when you _grow_ to love someone, he's more like a misguided older brother to me than a lover now."

"You think he still loves you?"

"How should I know, I don't know why I should care, but I've known him a long time and I don't know where I'd be now if it wasn't for him. He got me my name, and who I am. All the same I've stuck by him a long time now, Heaviside knows how many times I've repaid that debt."

"So you're gonna leave him?"

"I don't know Mungo, at the end of the day he's a liar and a cheat, a bully who rules by fear and pities no one but I still love him, not in a tom-queen way but more like family or a close friend. To be honest he's the only family I've ever known."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Damn it Mungo, I don't know. Just shut up about it ok!"

"Sorry Bomba."

"Just beat it."

Mungojerrie left and waited outside for the return of Macavity, Bombalurina cried quietly into the pillows for a while before falling asleep.

Macavity returned a few hours later with the rest of his band, now consisting of about 20 cats. With them they had ten adult cats and four litters of kittens, all held captive. They drove the captives inside and formed a ring around them, Bombalurina stirred and woke from sleep. She groaned inwardly when she saw what was going on, this was another trend of Macavity's of late, taking prisoners back to his hideout before he killed them. But she still had a slim hope that they were all joining the band, he had never killed that many at once before. She ran outside, still unable to watch.

The screams that issued from inside were terrible to hear, a moment later Bombalurina saw Nathina heading towards the docks with one of the litters of kittens, she was followed by several other members of Macavity's band with more kittens. Bombalurina ran back inside to avoid watching them die. She immediately wished she hadn't and almost threw up when she saw all ten of the adult prisoners laid low on the ground, dead.

Macavity was not in the room, she found him upstairs with Mungojerrie, they were obviously in the middle of something but she stormed in anyway and threw herself at Macavity, failing to notice how he had one paw tight around the other cat's neck. Macavity threw Mungojerrie aside, he hit the wall, bruised and battered. Bombalurina beat at Macavity's chest in anger, crying and pleading with him to stop killing innocent cats. She was hysterical.

A sharp slap around the face soon brought her back to her senses, she gasped failing to believe that it was Macavity who had just hit her, a moment later she slumped in his arms in a dead feint.

The Hidden Paw laid her on the ground and turned back to Mungojerrie, who was dragging himself up from the floor. "See," Mungo gasped "I ain't the only one who thinks you should stop the killings, I'm leaving Macavity. I can't stay here any longer, you've stopped me from going before by bullying, but this time I'd rather die than stay on here. I don't care if I was your best thief or any of that crap, stealing was one thing but this killing is just evil. I'm going Macavity, and nothing will change my mind."

Macavity laughed, "You think I care? Go, you won't get far in that state, you were always too weak. Now you'll pay for it, I can wait, go where you please, but if I haven't sent you to your grave already I vow I will some day." Mungojerrie limped towards the door and left Macavity's band, leaving past the bodies and avoiding the docks. Macavity had almost done him in and would almost certainly have killed him had not Bomba entered at that moment, he owed her his life and was eternally in her debt. He hoped she fared well, but for the time being there was nothing he could do.

Back upstairs in the warehouse Bombalurina came around in Macavity's arms, she got to her feet and embraced him tightly. They looked into each other's eyes and, for the first time in eight months both found love there. She ran a paw lovingly through his fur and they kissed. That night they made up for love lost and Bombalurina wished it could last forever. But this was not so, the next day before the dawn even crept over the horizon, she was gone.

Macavity remembered how, in that first grey light before daybreak she had woken him gently and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had explained that she couldn't stay, how it was against every moral fibre of her being. Last night had been too much of a massacre and she had pleaded with him many times before to stop and even though she loved him she could not stay.

He had let her go, he couldn't stop her with words and could never bring himself to stop her physically, Mungojerrie had been different, just another dispensable henchcat. But she had been the love of his life, yet he could not give up the power of killing even for her.

* * *

_This chapter was one of the reasons I gave this fic the T rating. Please read and review, feedback much apreciated, especially on (as this was my first non G rated fic) if you think I gave it the right rating. - Thanks_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it's chracters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG._


	7. A Notorious Couple of Cats

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A Notorious Couple of Cats**

Again time passed, for no matter how many good or terrible things happen in the world, time stops for nothing. But time is also a great healer, Mungojerrie had landed on his paws; he had been picked up by the RSPCA, and after a few weeks was re-homed with a family in Victoria Grove, in the uptown part of the city. A year or so later he even found his soulmate, another calico cat like himself, brought up in the same part of London as him with a cockney accent to match.

She never spoke about her past and neither did he, but they had more in common than they thought. She had joined Macavity's band shortly after he left, Macavity would have killed her, but she had grown up on the street and was as skilled as Mungojerrie. Macavity had never found an adequate replacement for him until then. But she was kind-hearted and could never face the mass-killings that took place so frequently, she ran away one night and like Mungojerrie was picked up by the RSPCA and taken in by the very same humans. Her name was Rumpelteazer.

The duo hit it off right away and by coincidence they joined a tribe of cats, the Jellicles! But they could never shake off the habits of stealing and mischief; they were never a danger like Macavity but became quite notorious in their own right. That, however, is another story.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG_


	8. Demeter

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Demeter**

Time has two sides though, and whilst his former second-in-command found happiness in a new life, Macavity became more angry and resentful as the weeks wore on. He killed more and enjoyed it too! Why should he stop now? He had, with Bomba, still held on to a few morals. But now he had not even her to live for, and so his life became the very picture of corruption and evil. The crimes grew worse, the killings ever more terrible. He killed opposition straight off, abandoning the option of asking them to join him and thinned his ranks by death until he had only his most loyal henchcats left.

Then one day, he met Demeter. At the first glance he thought she was Bombalurina, returning to him at last, but on closer inspection she proved to be a younger queen with paler fur and a lost look in her sad eyes. Macavity was reminded of the first time he has set eyes on Bomba, when she had cowered away from him behind a parked car. Something of this memory was stirred in him when he saw this new cat and something about her compelled him to go and talk to her, his bitterness and resent temporarily forgotten.

As it happened he was alone that day, for his henchcats would never have dared to follow him without full permission, and he approached her out of curiosity alone. Whether he charmed her upon that first meeting or whether she simply had nowhere else to go, (for what happened on that first meeting was known to Demeter and Macavity alone) something made her go with him that day. They grew closer as time went by and Macavity stayed away from his band of cats for some time with her, leaving Longfang in charge rather than taking her back with him.

Eventually however, Demeter did move in with Macavity and his band and that was when the trouble started. As soon as he was once again in charge of the situation, Macavity underwent a dramatic personality change. He was once again made angry by the slightest thing going wrong and was constantly on edge. The band was now parked for good in the old warehouse by the docks and had long since driven away the local dogs. This meant that the killings subsided, there were few cats left in the area, and those that were stayed well away from the docks.

Macavity, feeling the loss of the death thrill, now needed another way to exert the same power he had felt from killing, and I am sorry to say that he found this with Demeter. He took the step that he could never bring himself to take with Bombalurina, and began to physically abuse Demeter. At first it was hardly noticeable, the odd hit in a fit of passion (for despite all this they had an extremely passionate relationship at this stage) or rage. But soon it became more and more ferocious, and the tiniest problem was enough to make him lash out at the nearest possible target who, on many occasions, was Demeter.

She was a weaker character than Bombalurina, and naturally shied away from the situation rather than facing up to it. This did not make her any less a better cat, for both were special in their own way, she was just different and so naturally handled things in other ways.

She was still convinced that she loved Macavity long after she spent every day living in fear of him, for there was not one that passed without her taking a beating. But even in these rages when he shook her, and shouted things she was to terrified to hear and hit her leaving painful swellings and bruises. She still felt he loved her and she stayed with him out of fear, devotion, and the protection he offered. For although he was beating her up, being his lover _did_ offer a certain amount of protection from others. Poor Demeter, too scared to run away and confused into thinking that even now they could make the relationship work.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Bombalurina had fared little better. For the first few months she had lived the life of an alley cat, but pickings were rough and she soon grew painfully thin. In the end the local pound picked her up, but her memories of being left at the animal shelter by Stacie made her terrified of anywhere with cages, and so she escaped before she had even been there a day.

This time she was found by a little boy who took her home with him, his parents allowed him to keep her but he had another reason for wanting a pet. He and his friends used to tease her and when they tired of teasing they would throw stones at her and chase her. Even now though Bombalurina stayed strong and she managed to escape from him and get back across the city.

She spent the next few weeks on the street again and it was quite by accident that she strayed back into the territory of Macavity. She was first seen by Longfang, and he was the one who brought Macavity the news that Bomba was back in town. He took it calmly, he had Demeter now, and convinced himself that he had no further business with Bombalurina.

One day she arrived back at the warehouse by the docks, she had planned never to go near the place again and could still not forget the memories of the massacre that had taken place there, but she was desperate and had nowhere else to go.

* * *

_The issue of Macavity's violence towards Demeter in this chapter and the next are the other reason I gave this fic the T rating. If you're reviewing I'd be interested to know if you still think it's the right rating based on the content of this and the next chapter. Thanks, otherwise, enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG._


	9. The Chase

**CHAPTER NINE: The Chase**

Perhaps Macavity had not ended things with Bombalurina as finally as he thought, for he permitted her to stay and was not afraid to talk to her, nor she to him. She also took it all in her stride, and got on very well with Demeter of all cats. She did not resent her for being the new centre of Macavity's affections, especially when she learned of what he was doing to her.

At this point, both took a reality check on their current situation. Bomba persuaded Demeter to break it off with Macavity, not out of jealousy but genuine concern. She told her of his past, the organised killings and explained why _she_ had left him, she had never been able to confide in anyone before and having Demeter to talk to was a real weight off her mind.

"I just couldn't stay Dem," she explained "I still loved him, but what he was doing was so wrong! And then after I saw what he did to Mungo! Heaviside, I hope he made it better in life than us."

"But it's not so bad here."

"Wake up and smell the catnip! He's beating you up and one day it's gonna get out of hand, he'll end up killing you!"

"But he loves me, at the same time. It sounds impossible I know, but I just can't leave him like this. It's like you said, you still loved him when you felt you should go."

"But I still left."

"You came back!"

"I came back because I had nowhere else _to_ go, but somewhere out there there's got to be a better life. Like that old tribe of his, I only met them the once but I have never met a happier or more caring bunch of cats, whatever he might have thought. You've got to end it with him before it's too late. He's gone over the edge in the past two years, he's not who he used to be. He's bloody mentally unstable!"

"But if he's like this now, what will he do if I break it off?"

"It sounds terrible, I know, but it's a chance you've gotta take. We won't risk sticking around, we'll have to make a run for it. There's a better life out there for us somewhere I'm sure."

Bombalurina went with Demeter to help her, should she need it. Macavity took the news surprisingly well, a little to well. He shrugged it off and sidled up to Bombalurina. He put a paw around her, "Not to worry," he smiled "I knew Bomba couldn't stay away forever."

"Get off me Macavity, I don't know you any more. I knew you once and you were a good friend, but I don't know the monster you've become."

Macavity tightened his grip,

"You heard me," she spat "get your filthy bloodstained paws off me, you're not right in the head, you're corrupted by power and bloodlust."

At this Macavity turned and scratched down her face! Bombalurina gasped but fought back, scratching and biting in the very same way _he_ had taught her. However, she knew she could not win this, he was both stronger than her and a better fighter. She tore herself away from him and grabbing Demeter by her paw she turned and jumped out of the window!

But this was not a jump to their doom, there was a large skip, full to the top with cardboard directly underneath the window that Bombalurina had known about and it cushioned their fall. They hurriedly scrambled out, unhurt, and ran as fast as possible down the nearest alleyway.

Within seconds Macavity gave chase, calling to Longfang to follow. They hunted down the two queens who finally collapsed from exhaustion several miles away, driven that far by adrenaline. They had to take a chance on their safety as neither could run another step. Unfortunately chance can be cruel and soon they were backed up by Macavity and Longfang in a dead end with unclimbable walls.

Macavity grabbed Demeter, for he knew she was the weaker of the two, who was less likely to resist him. He shook her and inflicted blows on every part of her body, shouting at her telling her he loved her and that how could she run away from him, when she loved him? "Tell me," he snarled "tell me you love me!"

"I love you!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry I ran away, you're right I was wrong. I love you!"

"Make me believe it! Look into my eyes and say you love me!" he shook her harder and she sunk to her knees unable to look him in the eyes, her own full of tears.

At that moment Bombalurina couldn't bare to see Demeter go through any more, she shook Longfang off her and knocked him flying with a powerful punch, she had always been able to beat _him_ in a fight. Before the henchcat had a chance to pick himself up she had thrown herself onto Macavity's back, scratching and biting for all she was worth! He dragged her off him and threw her to the ground, she landed awkwardly with a sickening thud and pain shot down her front leg/arm.

She picked herself up, her paw trailing uselessly by he side and helped Demeter to her paws too. Then the chase began again. But this time Macavity was injured too and was hindered by Longfang. For once luck was in Bombalurina and Demeter's favour and they lost them. Once again they stopped to rest in an alleyway, but swung around as they heard a patter of paws behind them.

* * *

_The description of Macavity's attack on Demeter was my main reason for the T rating in this fic, as I said before, I'd like to know if you find the rating suitable. Apart from that, I hope you're enjoying it, there's not much left!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG._


	10. Safety

**CHAPTER TEN: Safety**

Bombalurina unsheathed her claws, ready for a final battle, for she knew she could not go on. But entering the alley was not the ginger apparition she had feared but a silver tabby tom with a concerned expression. Demeter looked at him for a moment before giving in to exhaustion, she blacked out then and there.

A moment later, the tabby was followed by a black and white tom and a taller and evidently older gingery-brown tabby with glassy green eyes. The silver tabby spoke first, "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?" Bombalurina was still very much on the defensive, but seeing the look in his eyes she softened and apologised, "Sorry, as you can see I'm not exactly feeling tops right now. But I am just about ok, It's Dem I'm worried about." She indicated Demeter.

The tabby looked at the older cat who nodded, and he turned to the other tom and said "I think we'd better take them back to the Junkyard." He bent down and picked up Demeter in strong paws. The black and white cat put a paw around Bombalurina's shoulders and helped her along.

"Hold on," she said "Where are we going?"

"The Jellicle Junkyard," he replied "our home." Bombalurina almost did a double take but kept quiet, right now she needed help and wasn't sure if she would be given it by a tribe she had deceived at the age of just five months.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Alonzo, what's yours?" her heart sank further, she remembered meeting Alonzo before and she remembered his attitude towards Macavity, she couldn't tell him her real name, so she hurriedly made one up.

"Jennyanydots." This time it was Alonzo's turn to do a double take, he called to the silver tabby who was already ahead of him.

"Hold it Munk!" the tabby turned

"What now? We need to get back to the Junkyard, Skimble's already gone on ahead."

"She says her name's Jennyanydots, now forgive me if I'm wrong, but we already know a Jennyanydots and all my life I have been led to believe that a cat's name is completely unique."

"They are, but we can't worry about that now, give them the benefit of the doubt and we'll sort it out when we get back to the Junkyard."

"Alright," Alonzo agreed, but he looked far from happy, he turned back to Bombalurina, "you've got some serious explaining to do when we get back." She was too exhausted to do anything but nod.

When they arrived at the Jellicle Junkyard they were greeted by a cat whom Bombalurina recognised as their leader, Deuteronomy.

"Am I correct in thinking you found these two down an alley, Munkustrap?" he asked addressing the tabby, who nodded.

"That's right Dad, but it seems we could have a problem."

"Well they need medical attention, so we'll sort it out once they are in a fit state to explain matters. Take them to Jelly and Jenny."

Within a day, Bombalurina was looking healthier than she had in a long time, nursed back to health by Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, who were motherly cats with a tendency to call everyone 'dear'. But they were both extremely talented healers. Bombalurina just hoped that Jennyanydots would never find that she had 'borrowed' her name! Demeter had come around soon after their arrival and was steadily getting better too.

The next morning Deuteronomy paid a visit, accompanied by Munkustrap and Alonzo. He said that he was glad she was feeling better, but he needed to hear the truth this time for the safety of his tribe. Bombalurina saw no point in lying and she knew that Dem could have a good life in this tribe even if she herself was not permitted to stay.

"Ok," she said, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well presumably at the beginning, but it would be nice to know your real name first?" he smiled

"Alright, my real name is Bombalurina and _you_ gave me that name almost four years ago, when I was just five months old. Do you remember a kitten called Flame turning up here with no knowledge of cat names? Well, that was me. You gave me a proper name and a future in this tribe after a trial period of two weeks, or at least you would have done had I not left that very same night. Do you remember it?"

"Very well, I always wondered just what happened to young Bombalurina and I sent a search party out for you the very next day."

"I was long gone by then."

"So I came to realise, but what provoked you to leave?"

"It's a long story, but before I tell it would you mind telling me what you know of a cat called Macavity?"

"Who hasn't heard of Macavity?" Alonzo butted in,

"It's true," agreed Deuteronomy "his reputation proceeds him as a notorious criminal, he's known around these parts as 'The Mystery Cat'. I'm surprised you've never heard of him."

"Oh believe me, we've met. But I want to know about him as a kitten, I know he was once a Jellicle."

"Yes, but where did you hear that?"

"Lets just say I've been around, is it true he was outcast from this tribe as a kitten?"

"He did some terrible things, I had no choice."

"I can well believe that after what I've seen, I'll tell you my story now, but I warn you it's not pretty. Also, please I'd like to tell it to you alone if that's ok, because once I've told it it's something I'd rather forget, so the less cats who know about it the better." She gave Alonzo and Munkustrap apologetic looks, and Deuteronomy nodded and waved them away. "Promise me you won't send Tug away when you know that he helped me leave that night, and when I tell you that I was with Macavity."

"Don't worry, my son cleared his case several years ago now when he told me that he had kept in contact with Macavity, he explained it after an attack on the Junkyard."

"Macavity attacked here?"

"Only once, but luckily no-one was hurt."

"Well, as you can guess I was involved with Macavity, but he was the first friend I had, until he changed. It all started the day Stacie and her family had to move and leave me behind…………

………And so that was where Munkustrap and Alonzo found us, the rest you know. I don't expect you to give me a second chance at joining the tribe after all I've done, but please don't throw Dem out, she made one mistake in her life and needs all the support she can get right now."

Deuteronomy smiled at the red queen, it had been a long day, for her tale had taken a great deal of time. He shook his head, what a great ordeal Bombalurina had been through in her life and she was still only young. He had seen many things in his time but never before did he feel he had met a cat with such a power to ruin the lives of others as Macavity. But he had the chance to change that, this cat was freely telling him she didn't deserve to stay after all she had been through but was pleading him to let her best friend stay. They were no danger to the tribe, just two cats with an unfortunate past, and both were welcome there.

"You can _both_ stay." He said smiling, "You've been through a lot, you can be initiated as soon as you're ready. Forget the trial period, and you don't have to tell your story to anyone else. Although I do think Munkustrap and Alonzo deserve _some_ explanation."

* * *

_Ok, that was technically the end of the story, but I wasn't very happy with the way I finished and wanted to tie up a few loose ends, so what follows (listed as chapter 11) is a sort of Epilogue, hopefully sorting that._

_**DUSCLAIMER: **I do not own Cats or it's characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG._


	11. EPILOGUE: Past and Future

**EPILOGUE: Past and Future**

Bombalurina never did tell her full story to Munkustrap and Alonzo, instead she asked Deuteronomy to explain part of it to them so they were quite happy to befriend her and Demeter. The relationship between Dem and Munku actually blossomed into love!

Bombalurina could never bring herself to become really close to another tom again, and instead reverted into the flirtatious sensual persona, which she used as a defence for her real feelings. However, she made friends for life in that tribe and got into a relationship with Alonzo. Although it wasn't perfect, as they were both strong characters with personalities that often clashed. But that, as with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, is another story.

As for Mungojerrie, he was surprised to see Bombalurina again, but not as surprised as she was to see him. He had come dashing into the Junkyard shortly after she had finished the telling of her tale, pushing past Munkustrap and Alonzo, who were making sure she and Deuteronomy were not disturbed.

"_Deuteronomy," he panted "sir, you gotta listen! It's not Bomba's fault, she never…"_

"_Holy Heaviside!" exclaimed the tribe leader, cutting him off, "what in the name of the Everlasting cat are you talking about?"_

"_Bomba, and Macavity, it was him, don't send her away…" he trailed off again under a reproving look from Deuteronomy. Bombalurina gasped in recognition,_

"_Mungo! What in Heaviside's name are you doing here? I haven't seen you since, since… well, you know."_

"_It's Jerrie now, Bomba, I couldn't carry on with the other nickname. It was what Macavity called me. An' that's behind me now, I've got a new life right here, and a soulmate too. That's her over there." He indicated a calico queen like himself playing tag with a group of young kittens. "Her name's Rumpelteazer, I think you'd like her."_

"_Hold on," said Deuteronomy, "Jerrie, are you Mungo, from Bombalurina's story?"_

"_I don't know, how much has she told you?"_

"_Of course you are," said Bombalurina, "she looked at Deuteronomy in wonder, "didn't he ever tell you his full name?"_

"_Of course," said the old cat, "you must forgive me, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I have to admit that it took me a moment to put two and two together, what with Mungojerrie's rather sudden entrance. Still," he continued, "I'm amazed at your chivalry Jerrie, telling me about your association with The Mystery Cat could have put your position in this tribe in jeopardy."_

"_It won't though will it?" Bombalurina asked, "I told you what he did, how he hated it as much as me, he even left before I did too, if only a few hours."_

"_Of course not," said Deuteronomy "however, I'm curious as to why you did this Jerrie."_

"_It's coz of Bomba, she saved my life that day. If you hadn't run in when you did," he explained to her, "Macavity would have killed me, it's only coz you caused the distraction that he didn't go that far. I owe you my life, the least I can do is be prepared to give up this new one of mine in return."_

"_Well," laughed Deuteronomy, "I think I'm prepared to let bygones be bygones if you two are."_

And so it was that Mungojerrie paid his debt to Bombalurina, and they stayed firm friends for life. From then on Bombalurina was also very touchy about her name, and woe-betide anyone who called her Bomba, she was now more commonly known as Bomby or Bomb for, like Jerrie, the past was something she wanted to forget.

However such events _cannot_ be forgotten lightly, no matter how good a healer time can be. Bombalurina never forgot the day she and Macavity met, or the great relationship they shared over the first few years. But she also remembered that Macavity had changed and that the cat he had become was not the same as the Macavity she had known. And always she remembered that final night of love they had spent together, when all the old barriers had fallen away and he had held her tight.

She still wore his collar, but she alone knew to whom it had once belonged as she had left that detail out of even the story she had told to Deuteronomy. After all, everyone needs something to help them hold on to the memories of the good times so they can look to the future and enjoy the present.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Thanks to the people who reviewed this fic for me, and gave me the confidence to post the rest of it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Reviews on the whole fic would be very much apreciated, feedback and constructive criticism welcome. I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was just my own little insight to Macavity and Bombalurina's past. Also I thought it would be interesting to make Bomba the main queen in Macavity's life for once, rather than Demeter._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Cats or its characters. All rights to Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG._


End file.
